Cai Wenji/Movesets
All the movesets for Cai Wenji in the Warriors franchise. Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 Cai Wenji mainly uses the erhu moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Cai Wenji is affiliated with the harp in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , : Plays her harp as it levitates in front as orbs of light come down around her for a set duration. :Musou - Amber Light (琥珀光): : Spins in place and hits those around her with her aura. Also recovers some of her health. In Dynasty Warriors 8, this attack heals only allies instead. :Alternate Musou - Jade Light (翡翠光): R1 + : Plays her harp and summons a green energy wave which hits opponents in front of her. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Creates a controllable sphere of sound waves to attack the opponent repeatedly. It ends with the sphere bursting into a mid-range sound wave. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Strums harp to produce small sound waves traveling to the ground. : , : Flips forward and then emits a wide surrounding sound wave akin to her C4 and C5 upon landing. :R1: Kneels back to her left and plays an alluring melody to stun nearby enemies within range. : (Cancel): Leans forward with a midair dash. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Hovers in midair and sends down a continuous array of purple spheres four times in a row that emit sound waves upon landing on the ground. Possesses innate HP absorption per target hit, but cannot pass through targets/objects and cannot be directed left or right. Dynasty Warriors 8 Cai Wenji keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Lobs three sound spheres on the ground. These spheres emit sound waves when struck by a harp's normal attacks. :Aerial Musou - Crimson Light (紅玉光): , : Plays a tune that produces two dark-hued sonic waves that orbit around the descending user before splitting apart in different directions upon landing. :Awakening Musou: Continuously produce a massive sound wave surrounding Cai Wenji. It ends with a burst of energy released by a tune played while kneeling. The extended version has her spin around several times converting the sound waves into electric storms. Other Games In Kessen II, she leads a sturdy cavalry armed with bows whom can be upgraded to be stronger Mongolian horsemen. Her stats are nearly maxed in all four directions and she is one of the few playable characters in the game to start with a high magic and war stat. She posses three spells, two of them being high-leveled and arguably the most damaging spells in the game (Gale and Fissure). Her dueling ability allows her to initiate a rare wuxia-style sword fight with Mei Sanniang or Sun Li. Though her skills are impressive, she has difficulty maintaining a high army morale and maybe routed if her abilities are not available. Her Romance of the Three Kingdoms counterpart is better suited for political and domestic affairs than waging war. If needed, however, she makes a decent support unit for cavalry units. Category:Movesets